Broken Mirror
by Yuna1
Summary: This is a story about Aya and her thoughts on the whole ceres issue!
1. Default Chapter

Broken Mirror  
  
This is my first fanfic, please ignore all the mistakes^^;. Sorry about it's suckiness.  
  
*Ayashi no Ceres does not belong to me, it belongs to talented Watase-san and Viz.  
  
This fic takes place during the beginning of the manga. This is when Aya couldn't control her transformations.  
  
Aya laid on her tatami staring at the ceiling of her room. It had been awhile since she had heard any news of Aki from Tooya. She sighed inwardly wishing that this were simply a cruel nightmare she would soon awaken from. But fate was not kind or fair, she was ceres and nothing could change that fact. Aya now wanted back the simple life of a sixteen year old, the one that she had once said to be too dull and deprived of excitement. Her train of thoughts was cut off by the loud voice of Q-san telling her that dinner was ready. Aya reluctantly got up, and slowly made her way to the door. She a proper meal for two days now, all she could think about was where the hagoromo could have been hidden. Pushing the sliding door open Aya walked steadily down the hallway and into the dining room where Suzumi, Yuuhi and Q-san were already seated.   
"Gomen ne for taking so long" she apologised looking at the ground as she spoke.  
Suzumi waved the apology away and gestured for her to sit down. Even Yuuhi didn't tease her about arriving late to dinner. She looked up at the three faces, all full of concern. She had been too withdrawn to even notice these days. Forcing a weak smile, tried to convince them that she was fine. The older woman saw right through her act but decided not to question her about it. Instead she ordered Aya to eat. She obeyed, taking a small bite of the food that was set in front of her. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. The sound of chopsticks being put down on the table made everyone look up.   
"Thank you for the dinner" Aya said. Standing up, she walked towards the door. "I think I will take a walk, I won't be long" Once the words were spoken she was gone. Yuuhi rose from his seat and walked to the door in a similar fashion as Aya had. Suzumi's nod confirmed that it was right of him to go after her. With a final bang of the door, Yuuhi was too gone.   
  
************************************************************************  
Aya walked down the moonlit pathway breathing in the crisp night air. The stars twinkled in the sky illuminating the way. Finally reaching her destination, she sat down in front of a large fig tree. The water of the small lake reflected the moonlight, bathing the surrounding areas with its silvery glow. Aya leant on the tree trunk with closed eyes letting the serene atmosphere calm and relax her. She was already feeling better. Aya knew that she couldn't give up. 'If only for Aki' she told herself. Aya felt herself beginning to believe in fate again. She silently prayed that this nightmare would all soon be over and everything would be ok again. Smiling to herself for the first time in days rose from her seated position. Aya took one last glance at the mesmerising scenery before proceeding on her short journey back to the Aogiri household. She almost skipped joyfully back until she felt herself bump into another person. Her heart skipped a beat, 'oh no…not now' she thought fearfully to herself. After much debating with herself finally lifted her head to look into the eyes of the other person. Shock and relief flooded her senses for she was staring right into the eyes of Yuuhi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know I know! Kinda depressing^^;;;. But thanks so much for reading it! Oh yeah! And for those of you who don't know any Japanese, gomen is sorry and the Hagoromo is a feathered robe. R&R plz! Please also tell me whether I should continue writing this or not!  



	2. Chapter 2

Broken Mirror  
Chapter 2  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted^^;  
  
*Ayashi no Ceres does not belong to me, it's the property of Yuu Watase and Viz.  
  
It didn't take long for Aya to recover. The minute she did immediately waved her index finger accusingly in his face. "And what are YOU doing here? Don't tell me you were following me." She said in a stern tone. Aya was beginning to tower over Yuuhi despite their height difference. Yuuhi was too blown away and shocked by her change of behaviour to answer. Not registering the small piece of small rock behind his foot fell ungracefully backwards onto the dirt pathway landing with a loud thud. Dust particles filled the surrounding area. "OW! That hurt Aya"! complained Yuuhi. Laughter was his only reply. Half muttering curses Yuuhi got up and dusted himself off. 'I guess it was worth it to hear her laugh again' he thought to himself. By that time Aya was already a metre ahead. With a grin he began to run after her. "matte"!!!!   
Before he knew it he was walking side by side with her again. "Baka Yuuhi fell backwards and landed on his butt" Aya teased with a grin on her face.   
"well that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for this person here" he replied whilst poking at her head. "HEY HEY! Don't poke the head" she replied.   
Aya tried to swipe Yuuhi with her right hand. He ducked and missed the blow by millimeters. "Ha ha missed" Yuuhi yelled victoriously. They both laughed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Aya and Yuuhi both fell through the door simultaneously. Suzumi hearing the loud bang asked Q-San what had happened. "Yuuhi and Aya-san is home" he replied.  
Suzumi left the living room to greet them. "welcome home" she said with a sincere smile. Aya smiled back. Suzumi was silently relieved and glad that she was better.   
"oh Suzumi-san, you missed event of the year" Aya said. Suzumi shot her a confused look. She waved it away continuing with her explanation.   
"Yuuhi fell over"? Suzumi asked finally understanding the situation.   
"Hai" replied Aya with a big grin. Suzumi couldn't help but laugh a little at the incident. "yeah yeah…it was funny..it's not funny anymore so get over it"! Yelled Yuuhi in mock annoyance. Suzumi and Aya looked at each other and shared a smile. Q-san who had been quiet suddenly spoke up. "I wish I had been there with a camera…incidents like that should be kept."   
Yuuhi glares at Q-san who shrugs casually. Aya smiles softly at the scene.   
"alright you two…it's been fun…I'm going to bed now…oyasumi" Suzumi says.  
"oyasumi Suzumi-san" replies Aya.  
"Have a good sleep Onee-san" says Yuuhi.   
Suzumi departs with a quick wave.  
Aya begins to walk down the hallway and towards her room.   
"you going to bed too Aya"? Asks Yuuhi.  
"yeah…it is getting pretty late"   
Yuuhi nods and follows her. They both walk into their separate rooms that are only separated by thin sliding door. Aya changes into her pajamas and lays down on her tatami. Pulling the blankets up to her chin she closes her eyes. She started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly there was a loud THUMP. Aya's eyes flew open. what was THAT? She pushes the blankets back a bit and calls to Yuuhi. "Yuuhi!!!!! Is that you"? Mumbling could be heard.   
  
A few seconds later Yuuhi's head could be seen through the small crack in the sliding door. "yes Aya"? I managed to knock my head on the on the wall as I was lying down" he replies.   
"oh…ok….goodnight then" she says. The sliding door was shut. Aya giggled to herself. For the second time that night she pulled the blankets up and closed her eyes. But this time she fell asleep completely, losing herself to the dreams that occupied her mind every night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you guys think? Please review! Thanks:)  
  
  



End file.
